


我好短啊的超短篇合集

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: 洗车短打合集





	1. 索吻

**Author's Note:**

> 持续更新  
all Washlina，only Washlina，大部分小情侣模式  
模型车，擦边球，不会真车，因为我不会写  
肉食系×肉食系，W吃C姐警告，例行ooc，注意避雷  
别看是E，真车就1篇，还有3篇M级擦边球，剩下都是小情侣清水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 模型车【M】

比起暧昧的暗示，Carolina更喜欢自己主动进攻。  
比如在意识刚刚从睡眠中恢复的早晨，刚刚提起精神的她会搂住Washington的后背，拉近距离、贴上脸、吻一口，这几个动作一气呵成，然后轻声说出一句“早啊”，她呼吸波动的气息可以扫过Washington的颈窝。  
又或者是当Washington走过自己身边时，她会拉住他的肩膀，示意他转过身后她稍稍踮一下脚突袭般地吻上去。他们的身高差得不多，但是这并不影响Carolina喜欢在这个时候扶着他的肩膀。  
她很喜欢Washington那小猫咪般的反应，无论是刚刚睡醒时发出的呼吸与话语混合的声音，还是被吓到时隐约能感觉到的炸毛形象。“只是突然想亲你一下。”Carolina会这么说。  
不过，同样的把戏玩多了自然会被看透，面对立场翻转的情形，她同样也会老老实实地被正中靶心的刺激给攻陷。  
毕竟在性欲这一方面，Washington的肉食系程度可不比Carolina低多少。  
不过从她是更加敏感的那一方开始，她就已经没有什么胜算了。


	2. 痕迹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 模型车【M】

在她低下头去吻他时，他顺势把她抱紧在怀里。像是猎物被捕食者的陷阱捕获，他的头凑在她的颈间，在薄软的皮肤上留下淡红色的痕迹。  
那是吻，也不是吻，唇间轻轻的施压，舌尖的点触，那是吻一般的噬咬。捕食者在猎物的身体上留下齿痕，让她的血管与神经敏感的末端一同融于情热的饥渴。  
“……轻点。”也就这个时候Carolina的锐气会被压下，轻微的痛感不仅仅传达到了大脑。她的全身都陷入这种撩拨的感觉，颈间的酥痒燃起她体内的欲火。  
似咬非咬引起的挑逗让她心痒痒地也张开了嘴，低头也去咬Washington的脖子。Carolina的动作并没有Washington的那般熟练，她在他身上留下的痕迹，比起暧昧的吻痕更像是小孩子恶作剧的牙印。离开了陷阱的猎物想反客为主地报复，但是她毕竟只是被捕食的一方，是就算骑在Washington身上想吃掉他的时候，也会反过来被吃干抹净的猎物。  
所以，自然地，这次的Carolina还是老老实实地被Washington留了一身的痕迹。  
尽管Carolina很享受这样的过程，不过Washington这样肆无忌惮导致的结果，她并不喜欢。  
因为脖子上的吻痕不好藏起来。  
令人困扰。


	3. 气味

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 模型车【M】

轻轻触碰对方的腰际，将鼻尖埋入猩红色的发丝之中，刚吹干的头发蓬蓬地散着混着香精味的热气，是淡淡的薰衣草香。  
在她的后脑他留下第一个轻吻，接下来是软软的耳廓和耳垂，出其不意地Washington改变动作变成了轻咬，被Carolina喊了下自己的名字，虽然咬字刻意咬得很清楚，但是依然没有压住声线的波动。  
恶作剧点到即止。Washington低下头凑近Carolina的后颈，洗发水和沐浴露的气味在此交界混合，薰衣草和玫瑰，和自己身上的气味一样。即使那只是人工合成不及天然的花香，他也很喜欢这种混合的气味。  
伸手托起一束头发，Washington把它贴在唇前。Carolina感受着扫过自己脖颈的鼻息，手中的湿毛巾紧紧地覆在自己的面颊上，常温的水浸湿的毛巾凉凉的。  
“David你这样抱着我好热。”Carolina的这句话甚至没有断句。  
当然，她知道这更多的原因是自己发烫的脸和身体。


	4. 细跟高跟靴、夜间街头漫步、霓虹灯下的红灯区

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 道玄坂ネオンアパ一ト+帝国少女，现代职业杀手au，半练笔性质，bgm有vocal导致我写得乱七八糟的，摸，爽，跑  
我有机化学实验报告写疯了  
听啥写啥草！！！后面风格完全被帝国少女带跑了dbq，这什么四不像啊……但是好爽哦，这种风格  
……其实不就是小情侣约会么，草  
帝国少女真好听

拉着身后Washington的手，Carolina和Washington一同走在街边。今天她把两鬓的长发编成两段三股辫束在脑后，别上了银色玫瑰样式的发夹。高跟靴的细跟踏在人行道的大理石路面上发出清脆的碰撞声，往常她的平跟鞋留下的是无声的脚步，犹如火红皮毛的猫咪在午夜悄然跃上屋脊。现在他们的身与声淹没在闹市间的嘈杂之中，不用顾忌自己的行踪，在工作日的晚上，没有工作安排，可以自在地享受晚风和漫步。  
夜晚才是城市血液沸腾的时候，路灯照射着冰冷的光，投在密集于头顶的云层上将城市融入白夜。人们不懂得疲劳，永动机的生物钟被改写，是昼夜颠倒亦或是是不分昼夜，大脑皮层神经元的细胞核也给不出最确切的分析。在人群的川流不息之中他们平静得格格不入，Carolina牵着Washington走着，他们不会去吸收暴沸出的气体，他们置身于其中却不会成为这个城市的一部分，像沉底或浮起的杂质，无法溶解。  
分子游离在城市的边缘，在他们的视野中，霓虹灯的彩色逐渐覆盖了原先的白夜变成彩虹，让空气中充斥着氦氢氖汞。两人的你一言我一语跳跃得随心所欲，肩上没有沉重感，他们一向都是如此自由，履行着一时的起意，无论是Washington口袋里的短刀还是Carolina裙下藏着的手枪都无法改变他们，那分量的轻重度甚至不如她塞到他嘴里的棒棒糖。  
行走的脚步声，擦肩而过的衣物摩挲声，提起暧昧的话声和笑声，生活声。一片灯红酒绿斑斓得很是炫目，稀有气体不能被线粒体交换，缺氧大脑的思绪中，霓虹灯的暖光升华着红灯下唯有的情热。天使堕落恶魔飞升，这里的黑白从未颠倒，这里的真假从未模糊，这不过只是乌托邦之乐，城市的光影他们都了然于心，更何况面前这片纯粹的红一望见底。蓦然间他们仿佛伫立在不夜城的高楼之巅，双持步枪，透过瞄准镜，观测着发光二极管的星轨。  
当她转过身面对他时，她身后爱情旅馆的招牌在他眼瞳聚焦的余光中被模糊，David，三音节不同于二音节的发音和语调，好比猫咪独身夜行时和撒娇时的对比。他知道她在等待自己提出的邀请，所以他回应了她。  
Carolina的体温偏低，Washington的体温偏高，但是他们的血热是相同的，仿佛他们天生便是一体，唇瓣的柔软触感带着的是神经冲动和甜味，她身上的烟味渐渐地淡了。  
回去吧，她说，她知道他们终究是无法全身心地融入这里，他们不需要霓虹色的灯火或者是白色的世界，他们需要的是对方温暖的怀抱，仅此足矣。他的手理过她的发尾。  
一红一黑两只猫咪跃上房顶，眼下的人工彩虹很美，也仅仅是美，可观测的虚幻，具象化的美梦。  
让末班车远去吧。猫咪奔向漆黑的地平线。


	5. 病人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源：乙女解剖，bgm：Dead-by.sakuzyo  
这歌结尾的处理听得我耳聋（  
本来想正面写，结果还是侧面写了啊，不过我不擅长正面刻画，所以侧面写，挺好（）正面写将会在后面的题补上，打火机梗我还会再用的！  
洗车成分比较低，建议配合后面的 药物依赖的病人忘记按时服药 一起食用！

隔着坚硬的护手，他拿走了York头盔里的存储芯片和后颈处Delta的芯片，动作熟练，干净利落，芯片脱离插槽的时候，发出了轻微的金属音，这似乎混杂了些什么东西断裂的声音，不，没有。  
York的身躯无法被他的指尖感触到，那大概已经变得僵硬冰冷坏死，被细菌感染分食成为无意义的有机物。如今York的信标终于安静了下来，不会再继续闪烁着，在这里反射着光芒闪烁着的事物，只有四周这片茫茫的大海了。Washington能听到海鸥的叫声，摘下头盔的时候，声音不会因为过滤器而失真，现在他听到的声音真实得让他怀疑究竟哪种声音才是理所当然，海鸥的声音回荡在他的耳边。无视了麻木的疼痛后，他戴回头盔，耳边的声音闷了一层。  
Delta取得了全息投影的权限，绿色的光从Washington的肩上投出，他看着Washington开始翻看York存储芯片。除了必要的交流，Washington没有对Delta说什么，他的确不用跟Delta来点久别重逢的寒暄，现在的Delta想要知道他的想法，还不是轻而易举。  
所以当Washington毫不犹豫地去打开York存储日志的文件夹时，Delta关闭了自己的投影。  
Washington看的很快，盯着屏幕，他的眼睛似乎都没有动过，那对浑浊的蓝瞳的专注与失神只有一线之隔。他很平静，一如既往地保持着这般冰冷，心脏凝固着。他不会有什么多余的情感。  
几段几段的录像播放完毕后，Washington把被翻了个底朝天的芯片从接口中取出放在口袋里，他回身又在York的尸体旁边蹲下，开始翻找着什么。  
这没有用上多少时间，在York贴身的口袋里，他找到了自己想找的东西，York的打火机。机身红灰色的底色依旧是那么鲜艳，黄色的商标在太阳光底下晃着Washington的眼，单面镜内侧的防紫外线涂料毫无防护作用，甚至让他眯起了眼。虽然它只是一个随处可见的打火机，但是主人对它的珍爱显而易见。晃一下，里面的油好像还有一小半，他不抽烟，所以他不知道具体的分量。  
他没有思考，没有动一下自己的神经，仿佛连反射都没有建立，果断地把打火机放进了自己另一个口袋里，和那个存储芯片隔离着。Delta无法读取他细胞上电位的变化，即使连接上神经也无法真正走入Washington的心。这是他主观上隐藏导致的结果吗，在上一次见面时候，Washington还并不是这样冰冷得让人毛骨悚然，现在，他像一个机器。  
“Agent Wa……”“指挥部，这里是Recovery one，我已经回收了Delta。”Washington接通了指挥部的通讯打断了Delta的话，他瞄了一眼肩边的绿色小人影。通讯结束后他对着Delta说：“好了Delta，处理完York的尸体后我们就可以离开这里了。”  
看着Washington转过身去安放炸弹，Delta欲言又止，他抬起右手又放下了，垂在身体一侧握紧自己的手枪。Washington知道Delta在盯着自己，背对着Delta，他说：“我病了。”  
他又说了一遍：“Delta，我病了。”  
“你可以给我做个扫描，帮我看看我到底是哪里出了毛病。”  
他像是在自言自语，做完处理工作后架起枪径直离开，没有回头。  
“也许我可以试试，Agent Washington。”  
Delta说，再次关闭了自己的全息投影。


	6. 触感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E  
真车来了，ooc和复读很严重，被吃的C和扮猪吃老虎的W，题目没有概括文章的作用，慎入，搞黄色太难了，我太菜了  
我就是想搞黄色但是又不会搞不敢搞的垃圾我还是去写清水吧55555  
虽然说是真车但也没什么只是用手而已，我太菜了我太菜了

每一次触碰她的身体带来的触感都是不同的。  
比如平时她牵上来的手是微微冰凉的，而现在她的双手扶着他的肩，她掌心的提升的温度来源于二人的体温，她似乎想要推开他又似乎想要抱紧他，指尖传递出的力道说重不重说轻不轻；比如平时贴上她的唇能交换对方体温给她一份小小的温暖，而现在她融于湿热的欲火中，神经末梢的敏感度愈加提升，深吻赋予的刺激不再仅仅是瞬息的触电感。  
第一个吻结束于唇间的银丝。Washington的猫猫头抱枕被Carolina紧抱在怀里，她把脸埋在猫猫竖起来的两只布耳朵之间。两人的视线并没有重叠太久，Carolina低头在看怀里绒绒软软的抱枕，短时瞄一眼面前的Washington，然后又把聚焦点挪到一边。抱枕和披下的红发能挡住自己的眼神，这样的表情有几个人能看到呢，她不愿意承认自己是在害羞，只是在激起快感这一点上，Washington的表现与他平时那副吉祥物的样子完全不符罢了，仅此而已，仅此而已。  
就像Washington能读出她偶尔的坏心眼一样，现在看穿她在想什么并不难，因为她的想法全写在脸上了，就算是扑克脸的她也会有暴露弱点的时候。他的笑脸里带着点恶作剧的坏意，咬上了她红到耳根的左耳。  
在床上的时候她失去了所有架设起的防备，不，应该说，在与他独处的时候她才愿意毫不保留地表露自己的情感。她知道Washington想做什么，不过在耳廓传来一阵酥痒的时候她还是条件反射地缩了一下肩。  
脸颊相贴，她藏不了自己的脸火烧一样地红的事实，从耳后触碰至颈间，她老实得像一只被挠着下巴的小猫，尾巴绕在Washington的腰上不坦率地恳求着对方的怀抱。Washington没有一下搂住Carolina的腰，他的指腹轻轻点在她的腰侧，一下一下若有若无地触碰着，她吸气的幅度加深了。  
Carolina的胸口被抱枕挡着，Washington下不了手，被她目不转睛却避开目光交汇的视线盯着，他移下手直接开始下一步。  
现在Carolina身上除了内裤就只有一件当睡衣的T恤，毫无防备。熟练地帮她脱下内裤，里面已经足够湿润，还没做什么就这样了，这样的反差感只会让Washington的大脑短路得更厉害。  
第一根手指放进去时Carolina终于没有压住声音叫了出来，声音没有太大，显然她还在刻意忍着。她这样强忍着不想喘出声音的样子很是让Washington心动，现在他的大脑几乎空白，词汇量少得只能用“可爱”来形容她了。他的指尖在里面慢慢前进，湿热、紧致……他想着指尖传来的触感的形容，自己的脸又红了一层，明明又不是第一次了，他放弃如此暴露自己羞耻心的大脑活动，将注意力完全放在指尖上。  
每一步的深入都会让Carolina更加抓紧怀里的抱枕，Washington背后的红印还没完全消掉，所以今天她选择了抓抱枕，柔软的抱枕意外地也能给人一种依靠他人的安心感。不知不觉之间她已经无法控制自己的声音，现在充斥在她思绪之中的事物也就只有“David”这个被咬着吐出的名字和眼前Washington的身体。  
突然一阵不同于先前触摸的触电感流经Carolina的神经，她的身体不再是无规则地颤抖，而是猛地激灵了一下。Washington抬起头盯着她的眼睛：“哦……这里。”开始专注抚摸现在手指碰到的这一片区域。“等……”然而后半个字被Carolina模糊在了喉间变成了呻吟。这还不够，Washington再次凑上前开始第二个深吻，上颚传来的瘙痒难以忍受，成为她情欲高升的催化剂。  
在那股湿热感猛烈加剧后不久Washington终于停止了动作，沾满手指的液体被他舔下吃掉。Carolina把红红的脸彻底地埋进抱枕里，其实，Washington脸红的程度并不比她低多少。  
当Carolina拿开用来挡脸的抱枕时，她看到Washington已经躺下向她伸出怀抱。“谢谢你的体贴，不过……”她把落在耳边的头发撩回别在耳后，起身跨坐在对方身上，“下面就是我的回合了。”  
“哇，哦。”Washington眨了眨眼，Carolina的左手和他的右手十指相扣，手指互相重叠带“来的热量混合着潮湿，“那接下来我就任你摆布了，我的boss。”  
然后他闭上了眼。


	7. 咸奶油

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼，灵感来源是我喝的奶茶，对话不加双引号，别问我在写啥，我也不知道，cp程度约等于0，更多是练笔性质，我屑

并不是Carolina记错了盐的占比，也不是Washington一开始就搞混了盐和糖，但是，奶油还是太咸了，这浓浓的盐味就像是海盐芝士。  
作为蛋糕的点缀，它似乎已经失去了最佳组合的资格。不过可以试试将它铺在黑提果汁上，然后再撒上一点磨碎的巧克力饼干，或许比蛋糕有更好的相性。  
Washington问Carolina，咸面包和甜蛋糕你更喜欢哪个，作为甜党的Carolina自然选择后者，不过，她往新打发的蛋清里加了盐和糖，一直吃糖也会腻，而且，这个蛋糕的奶油就是要咸的才好吃。  
搭配蛋糕的甜品多了两杯黑提果汁。除了咸奶油和巧克力饼干，里面还加了口感细软的冰沙。那份“失败作”的奶油果然还是很咸，太咸的奶油和高糖分的蛋糕会形成明显的对比甚至冲击。但是它的美味是不变的，涩味到酸甜味到咸味到苦味，在带点果皮涩味的酸甜味后是刺激舌尖的盐与苦，不同的刺激融在味蕾的细胞里。  
为什么奶油会做咸了呢？两人回忆了半天也没想到原因，大概Carolina真的记错了盐的占比，或者Washington真的从一开始就搞混了盐和糖。


	8. Shall we enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧现代职业杀手au，不过这次侧重点在于现代x  
依旧小情侣日常，和我很短  
没写完，坑了

一根甜橙味棒棒糖，一根草莓味棒棒糖，紧接着是两根被猛抽的烟，然后现在，她的嘴里没再咬着什么东西了，她发泄的方式直截了当地变成了体能训练——拿沙袋出气。沙袋被一拳击中，往后退再往前掉，来来回回地晃着。  
Washington从Carolina身后半掩着的门走进来，“Lina……”“来的正好Wash，过来，让我打一下。”听到身后Washington的声音，她打断了对方的话，单刀直入，她的脸上依然写着“不爽”两个字。  
“你应该休息一会。”Washington把手中的运动饮料递给Carolina。看着她咬着瓶口慢慢喝着那一副郁闷的样子，好吧，换做是他遇到这种事情，他的心情也不会好到哪去的：因为突然被一个单纯得傻得即使用武力威胁也都甩不掉的一个人缠上而导致错过了暗杀的机会。“我感觉我被耍了。”“该说辛亏你没把他杀了吗。”“要是不是有任务的话，我会的，替他祈祷别再让我遇上吧。”  
500毫升的水蜜桃味运动饮料被她喝了近半的量，盖好盖子把它放在一边，Carolina回过身，站在Washington面前盯着他，盯了没几秒她一拳挥过去。对方料到她会打上来，接住了她的手：“哇，来真的啊。”“陪我打一会儿吧。”Carolina倒是没用太大的力气，她脸上挂着坏笑像是在打着恶作剧的算盘，“从晚上开始你就没出来过，现在，你需要休息。”Washington顺势抓住Carolina的手，把她拉出房间，Carolina有点意犹未尽，不过还是跟着Washington走了出去。  
“……所以，你是想唱歌吗？”过了一阵子，Carolina捧着一杯温牛奶坐在沙发上看着Washington在调整话筒。离开训练房后Washington就把她推进浴室，现在的她已经脱下之前穿的贴身运动衣，换回了宽松的睡衣。T恤衫的宽领口露出了她的颈窝和锁骨的线条，刚刚吹干的长发被扎成低双马尾搭在肩上，发绳只绑了两圈，吹风机的热风让她的直发都变得有点蓬蓬的，像是自然卷。  
“你不是喜欢唱歌吗。”Washington把话筒和自己打开屏幕的手机拿给Carolina示意她点歌，“喜欢是喜欢，但是我并不想伤害你的耳朵。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没了  
它坑了  
剧情太过于日常我反而不会编剧情了，我不擅长写日常，我太菜我太垃圾了，还是滚回去堆累赘且无意义的动作描写环境描写来暗示角色心理吧，我最擅长也只会写这个了哈哈哈哈哈【】  
本来说后面是模型车来着……不会写不配写坑了坑了  
有一说一，低双马尾的C姐，我好了【写这篇文的真实目的】  
顺便，那个阻碍C姐完成任务的人其实是Caboose，至于那是个什么样的故事……我也没想过哈哈


End file.
